The Oracle of Norwich
The Oracle of Norwich (colloquially known as 'Norwich') is the first main protagonist in the film "Norwich and Saggers: Smarter Than the Average Bear". Norwich is a British man appearing to be in his late twenties. His actual name, date and place of birth are never mentioned. Appearance Norwich is of heavy set build and average height. He dresses eccentrically: his casual style consists of a straw panama hat with a black band, metal-rimmed spectacles, a green velour cape over a red t-shirt, jeans and a black work shoe mismatched with a white trainer. He is rarely seen without his hat or glasses. He has long brown braided hair and brown eyes. When spotted on a mission, he uses his cape as a cloaking device. Personality Norwich is a small-case private detective for hire, alongside his best friend Bob Saggers. At first glance, Norwich appears to be dim-witted and sedate, getting distracted easily by a thrown crisp packet and wishing on more than one occasion to visit the pub. He is also distracted by a need to look up the word ergo during a discussion with Bob Saggers. Later on in the film, it is revealed that he is an avid thinker. He agrees with many of the P.R.A.T.S' policies, until he hears about their plan to obliterate choice, as he believes in free will. He seems awkward around clients and particularly members of the opposite gender, though he and Saggers are both sexually attracted to Doctor Kayleigh Cerisse. He appears weary of Saggers' romantic prowess, as he is seen trying to maintain distance between the couple. He appears to be a cult and science fiction TV fan, and makes reference to a number of popular culture phenomena, such as Monty Python's Flying Circus and actor David Boreanaz of Buffy and Angel fame. He frequently breaks the fourth wall, at one point explaining to Saggers that he will disappear unless Saggers can come up with a reasonable explanation for his presence, and on another occasion he attempts to cut off part of the soundtrack. His full name implies that he is a kind of philosopher. While not much is revealed about his backstory, he appears to be a proficient swordfighter, taking on both Garyth Soup and Ned Reese Cart in frontal combat. He is also able to divert the attention of the warring P.R.A.T.S with clever wordplay. Norwich is often a comedic foil to Saggers, as he seems content to go along with most of his partner's plans. Not much is known about their relationship prior to the film's events. Role Norwich appears with Saggers during the opening of the film wherein they are recruited by Ned Reese Cart to find Sister Mary's killer. He and Saggers visit Doctor Kayleigh Cerisse (a woman they believe to be the coroner) to obtain an autopsy report, and although they find out that Sister Mary died by shooting they also discover that Doctor is simply a dinnerlady. Before they leave, Doctor suggests that Sister Mary might be a prostitute. Norwich calls on local nightclub owner and old friend Big Pimp Daddy, whom he believes knows the identity of all prostitutes operating in the area. After fooling Big Pimp Daddy's security and meeting with him, Big Pimp Daddy reveals that she is not a prostitute. The duo retire to their office to find Sister Mary sitting on their desk. In Act Two, Sister Mary explains to Norwich and Saggers who she is. She tells them that her murder may have been staged and urges them to find out who is behind it. They are suspicious of Ned Reese Cart, and Norwich sets off to follow him while Saggers follows Sister Mary. He follows Ned into a mysterious caravan that appears to be a portal to a woodland area. In the woodlands, Norwich meets Garyth Soup and the P.R.A.T.S, an extremist group dedicated to the eradiction of choice. Garyth appeals to him, encouraging him to join them, but he disagrees strongly with their notions of leadership, He swordfights both Soup and Reese Cart and escapes, trapping the duo by propping a log up against the door of the caravan. In Act Three, he appears mysteriously to break Saggers out of prison, temporarily fading out of existence until Saggers is able to come up with a plausible reason as to why he appeared. They temporarily outrun henchwomen Prankin and Ratchett, steal a car and embark upon a car chase which attracts the attention of a mysterious strawberry stall vendor. By now, the P.R.A.T.S and Sister Mary's church have met up and are fighting one another. Norwich and Saggers drive into the action, and Norwich climbs the car to divert the attention of the group. After jumping off of the car he notices an explosive device planted by the Strawberry Assassin underneath the car, and uses Charades to convey the message to the group. His fate as of the end of the film is unknown as the bomb presumably detonates. Trivia *Norwich's full name, 'The Oracle of Norwich', was a drunken mispronunciation of 'oracle of knowledge' by Phil Lambert, who plays Bob Saggers. *Norwich's sword is a replica short bastard sword, owned by Brawny who plays the character. *Norwich's real name, date of birth, place of birth or anything about his family or origins are never mentioned. Quotes * Category:Main Characters Category:Characters portrayed by Brawny